Destiny of Konoha
by Guto Erils Zala
Summary: Naruto está cara-a-cara com Sasuke novamente, será que irão lutar até a morte novamente? Ou irão voltar a ser amigos? Novos personagens, grandes lutas e muito rômance. Fic NARUxHINA e SASUxSAKU


Amanhecia em konoha, havia se passado um ano desde que Naruto havia chegado de seu treino com Jiraiya, tudo estava calmo. Naruto estava voltando de uma missão junto de Sakura e Sai.

Naruto: Nossa, to quebrado, fazia tempo que a gente não tinha um missão tão chata assim*resmungava enquanto massageava o ombro*

Sakura: É verdade, mas até que não foi tão chata*dizia enquanto arruma o cabelo*

Sai: Mas até que foi muito proveitosa, conseguimos muitas informações boas do paradeiro do Sasuke*dizia enquanto olhava suas anotações*

*Os três andavam, até que avistaram konoha. Ao passarem pelo portão principal, ambos de assustam ao ver que a vila estava bastante agitada. Muitas pessoas passavam pra lá e pra cá carregando vários enfeites e lâmpadas*

Naruto:*chegou com um senhor e perguntou* ei tio, o que ta havendo?

Senhor: Você não sabe? Hoje anoite haverá um grande festival na vila, parece que é aniversário da hokage-sama e por isso todos resolveram realizar um festival para ela.

Sakura: É verdade!! Agora lembrei, ela comentou isso comigo antes de partimos para a missão!*falava enquanto batia uma mão na outra*

Naruto: Que legal!! Vai ter festa hoje! *gritava enquanto dava o seu sorriso bobo*

Sai: Vai ser bom, assim poderemos descansar da missão*deu seu sorriso de sempre*

Sakura: ta ok, então nos vemos mais tarde.

*Os três se separaram e cada um foi para a sua casa. Naruto estava chegando em seu apartamento quando vê Hinata na porta do mesmo*

Naruto: Oi Hinata! O que você está fazendo aqui?

Hinata: *Se assusta com a aparição repentina de Naruto e fica bem vermelha* Na-naruto-kun! Bem.. eu., ta-tava passando por aqui e resolvi vim te vi-visitar* dizia enquanto olhava para o chão ainda bem vermelha*

Naruto: Hum.. eu não estava em casa, mas mesmo assim obrigado*sorrio* ah! Você quer ir para o festival comigo hoje?!

Hinata:* Ficou ainda mais corada e pensou*( ela pode estar me chamando para um encontro!) cla-claro!! Eu adoraria *sorrio docilmente*

Naruto: *ficou um pouco vermelho ao ver o lindo sorriso da garota, afinal ela estava muito bonita de cabelo comprido e seu corpo havia pego lindas curvas* ótimo! Te pego ás oito!*sem perceber, beijou-a no rosto e entrou, Hinata ficou tão vermelha quanto uma pimenta e foi para casa.*

*Em algum lugar perto da vila, uma garota de cabelos ruivos, olhos verdes e pele branca, estava andando quando 5 homens aparecem na sua frente*

Homem 1: Nossa, que gatinha, andando por aqui sozinha, que tal um pouco de diversão?!

Homem 2: Chefe, deixa que eu brinco com ela* o homem a segura pelos braços e a levanta*

Garota: Me larguem!! Seus brutamontes estúpidos!!*dizia enquanto se debatia*

Homem 3: Como é?! Sua pirralha, eu vou te ensinar a ter mais respeito com os outros! *tirou uma faca do bolço* agora vamos começar a brincadeira!*quando o homem ia cortar a blusa da garota, uma kunai atinge a sua faca, á arremessando para longe*

Homem 1: O que!! Quem está aí?!

*em cima de uma árvore aparece um garoto de pele branca, olhos azuis profundos que pareciam desfalcados, ficando apenas uma grande mancha azul e cabelos lisos prateados que vinham até o ombro *

Garoto: Acho que não é muito justo 5 homens atacarem uma garotinha indefesa e que por sinal*desce da árvore e fica de frente com a garota* é bem bonita.

Homem 3: Seu moleque! Vou te ensinar a ter respeito pelos mais fortes!!* ele tenta socar o garoto que apenas desvia e da um soco na barriga do mesmo, que o faz cair desmaiado*

Garoto: hum! Que cara burro, e então qual vai ser o próximo?! Eu encaro os quatro de uma só vez!!

Homem 2: *joga a garota no chão e pega uma espada* você vai ver seu moleque!!* todos os quatro partem para cima do garoto*

Garoto: hum! Hora de vocês aprenderem uma coisa. Ninguém ataca uma garota indefesa!!! _**Kaze no Yaiba!! (**__**Espada de Vento)* **_o garoto cria uma lâmina de vento e da um passo para traz, corta os dois primeiros na barriga e se baixa dando uma rasteira nos outros dois fazendo com que se desequilibrassem e antes de cairem, o mesmo faz um corte em forma de cruz em ambos os homens, que ja caiem inconsientes* hum! Que imbecis* se aproxima da garota que o estava olhando constantemente desde sua chegada*

Garoto: Você está bem?*diz ao se aproxima da garota que estava caida no chão*

Garota: si-sim*vermelha*

Garoto: *sorri* tome mais cuidado, esses caras podem ser bem chatos*entrega para ela uma rosa feita de gelo* eu tenho q ir, até mais!*desapareçeu rapidamene*

Garota: Nossa* admirando a rosa, sorri e a coloca no cabelo.*

Esse foi o primeiro cap, espero que gostem, até o próximo!!


End file.
